Unification
by ballerinachyn
Summary: Four Schools. Four Rivals. A small number of students with a shared goal: to unify. What will happen when Athena's School of Business, Aphrodite's Etiquette School, Eutychia & Nemesis's Academy, and Artemis' Sports School meet up for a "school bonding time"? Mortal AU. Special thanks to pride-and-loyalty for being so supportive and helping me with my writing.


**Mortal AU_**

 **All characters are not mine, sadly.**

 **pride-and-loyalty, I owe you like everything I own. You're so awesome and so is your writing and I miss you so much *tears up*. Anyways, enjoy the story. I promise it's better than my other ones.**

 _Annabeth_

The private yacht gently bumped onto something, rousing Annabeth from her light sleep. With blurry vision she switched on her walkie-talkie. "What's going on?" she groggily spoke.

The captain's calm voice was clearly broadcasted through the grey machine. "We've reached Pedilid Island. You're expected to register in an hour and a half." The island was named after its beetlelike shape, which was similar to the pedilid beetle. When Annabeth peered out her window, she saw the island and the school in the distance.

An onslaught of emotions soared through Annabeth. It was excitement mixed with franticness. Because some people in the Olympus Architecture company didn't like her mother too much, she was turned down even though they knew she had a lot of potential; as a backup, she applied for Athena's School of Business. When the positive results of her application to the girls' only boarding school returned, she was shocked into silence. After all, ASB was an internationally famous school that trained the most prestigious businesswomen, although it was quite new. And that also led to worrying. What if she failed her classes? Would Annabeth be amazing or horrible among her schoolmates? The true extent of great qualities could only be measured if they were tested. And apparently, this was her test.

Annabeth realized that her walkie-talkie was still on. "Thanks," she muttered, then turned off the small messenger. Rolling out of bed, she trudged into her bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe with ASB embroidered on coat pocket. Digging through her duffel, she found the neatly folded and ironed clothes she had prepared for her first day.

She had picked a white blazer, peach long-sleeve top, and skinny dress pants. It was casual but practical, and gave the right amount of business women aura. Sliding on her silver flats, she rushed down to the dining room as she put her hair up into a loose bun.

"You look marvellous," the yacht's chef complimented, sliding a plate of raspberry waffles in front of Annabeth. She nodded thanks and delicately dug in. Between bites she fiddled with the walkie-talkie.

"Jake?" she called for the captain. "Will I carry my bags to the school?"

With a bit of impatientness, she realized that he was supposed to be free when the boat docks. A few seconds later, he replied, "No, a bellboy will get them."

"Thanks again!" she chirped and shut off the machine.

Skipping out of the yacht, Annabeth gave it one last glance before strolling down the cobblestone path into the school.

As she reached the front gate, she was awed. Imposing steel gates guarded the campus, and surrounding the school were tall stone walls topped with a sheet of gold.

"Classy," she murmured, following the other students in. Beautiful stone buildings were spread across the paved stone path, with lush garden squares. The centre was a tall marble fountain. Annabeth milled around before following the steady stream, of students heading into the reception. Forming a line, they each signed in on the encyclopaedia-thick leather book. Then they headed towards the dorms. The first day was a bit shorter than the rest, but they would still receive assignments and all that.

~o0o~

Annabeth flopped onto her baby blue twin bed, sinking into the plush comforter. Her roommate, Katie, was in equally bad shape.

"It's so tiring," Annabeth moaned, tossing her tote in the direction of her table. It limply dropped a few centimetres from her bed. The room was gorgeous, with lemon walls, teal and black shag carpets, cream with beige rose curtains, and purple snakeskin throw pillows. But she had relished it all in her first visit. It was way too tiring now.

"Ugh," Katie agreed. She covered her face with her pastel green sleeve covered arm. Yanking her hair elastic, she let her brown hair spill over her forest-green bedspread, her favourite colour. She tiredly got into sleeping position. They had learned so much that their brains hurt.

Someone rapped on the door. "The door's open," Annabeth muttered, too tired to be her usual cautious self. A dark brown head popped in. It was Katie's older sister, Miranda.

"Guys, you have to try the massage salon! It totally soothes your aches. You'll need it for sure," she announced, worriedly glancing at Katie.

"That sounds nice, but I can't move," Annabeth yawned helplessly.

Miranda grinned. "Yeah, they're ready for that. It happens every year. There's an elevator a few feet away from your balcony. It brings you straight to the salon."

They nodded and flopped over to the window. The brunette was right. Several seconds later they were nestled in the soft seats inside of the elevator and heading for the salon.

Annabeth reviewed what they had learned this day, since she wanted to be productive. They were introduced to multiple classes about every aspect of a business woman; Persuasiveness, Business Building, Partners in Works, etc. In fact, there was even a class devoted entirely to how businesswomen should talk and give presentations!

Sleepily, she went through what she learned as she was handed a nightgown and hands coated in body oils pressed her back.


End file.
